


He's Broken, Why Can't You See That?

by teainthetardiswithloki



Series: Things Tony Stark Shouldn't Be [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Erik is a bit of a dick, Established Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Multi Narrative, Nightmares, PTSD, Re-write of beach divorce, Reunion, Steve is also a bit of a dick, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing, Telepath friends, Tony!Mutant, and assumes the worst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:11:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teainthetardiswithloki/pseuds/teainthetardiswithloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next installment in the "Things Tony Stark Shouldn't Be" series.</p><p>Ever since Afghanistan Tony Stark and Charles Xavier have been friends. Good friends. Great friends even. Except that they've never actually met. They're both telepaths, and their mental connection means that they help each other through the hard times. And then they finally meet, face to face.<br/>But what will Steve think when he finds out about Tony's constant company in his head? And will Charles ever find Erik again?</p><p>A secret, a break up, a apology, a reunion and a heavy dose of drama and angst. Welcome to my Avengers/X-Men Crossover-verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The next installment in the "Things Tony Stark Shouldn't Be" series. This time it's a crossover, with appearances by the x-men and a very angry Shield director. I had quite a few requests and prompts for a Tony!Mutant story so I ran with it.  
> Part Two up in about a weeks time.  
> Hope you enjoy, feedback is welcome!  
> Also, Unbeta'd  
> This is what my mind does with crossover prompts at 2am..

Clint is really glad Tony incorporated these crawl spaces for him with the remodel for the tower. Literally, they’re _everywhere_. Slowly the other resident avengers have gotten used to him dropping from the ceiling in random places wherever he feels like it.

Right now the archer has made his way into the crawl space above _Tony’s lab_. Clint was surprised when he found these, because really, it’s Tony’s lab, his private one. No one but Steve ever gets access to that lab and Clint supposed that the billionaire must really trust him if he designed this space for Clint to be whenever he felt like it.

As he made his way through the crawl space he hears Tony talking, probably to himself. Well at least that’s what it sounds like before he says “So what do you think Charles?” and Clint pauses in his crawling.

Charles. Who the fuck is Charles?

As Clint dropped his head out of an open ceiling panel Tony comes into view, still speaking at full volume, still to someone named Charles. Someone named Charles who must be invisible, because Clint can’t see another person down there for the life of him.

Then one of Tony’s tools comes whizzing at the inventor from across the room and straight into his outstretched hand. Clint almost falls out of the ceiling and can’t repress a muttered swear word before disappearing back into the roof, eyes wide.

Just his luck that Tony must have seen him because there’s a tug on his clothes and Clint finds himself falling backwards through the open ceiling panel and landing flat on his back with a groan, squeezing his eyes shut.

When he opens them he’s greeted with the sight of Tony standing above him, an eyebrow raised.

“Not going to let me explain birdy?” Tony says, before offering him a hand which Clint takes. Once he’s on his feet the archer gives Tony a measuring look.

“I was just going to pretend I hadn’t seen a thing. But I would like to know. Yes.”

Tony snorted, moving to sit down on a stool and Clint followed him, perching on the table. “You weren’t going to leave it alone you dumbass.” Tony muttered

Clint looked sheepish, “Well, no. I was going to dig until I found out. But if you’d like to explain and save me the effort that would be fantastic.”

Tony laughed, swinging the chair around to in front of Clint and propping his feet up on the table beside the archers thighs.

“Alright birdbrain. I’m a mutant.”

Clint cocked his head, “A mutant with telekinesis?”

“Among other things, yes.”

“That doesn’t explain Charles” Clint said, eyebrow raised, waiting expectantly. 

Tony sighed, “Okay, I don’t really know what my mutation is exactly. But I do know that it has something to do with my mind. My mental functions have been heightened. So low level telekinesis and telepathy. It also explains my ability to retain information to an astonishing degree, along with the way my brain works like a calculator.” Tony shrugged, “No one else knows so there isn’t anyone to get a second opinion from. Charles is a very powerful telepath that I’ve been in contact with for awhile now.”

Clint paused a moment before speaking, “You’re a telepath? Like, you can read my thoughts telepath?”

Tony laughed, “I can’t read your thoughts no, but I do get a sense of emotions and I can speak to you directly into your mind. Open up a sort of temporary link if you’d like.”

Clint grinned, “So we can have inside jokes while the others are sitting with us at the dinner table?”

Tony grinned in return, “Yes, yes we can. We should see who can make the other laugh first.”

Clint smirked, before his expression sobered, “Why haven’t you told anyone Tony? You know the others aren’t going to care.”

Tony sighed, “I just don’t want Shield to find out. You know how they track mutants, I don’t want a tracker in my skin and for shield to know how I use my mutation, where I use it and why.”

“Fair enough” Clint nodded, before a grin took over his face, “Can you open up a telepathic connection now?” Tony raised an eyebrow at him, “I just want to know what it feels like okay. It sounds pretty cool.

Tony laughed, “Alright, fine. Here”

Clint felt a slight tug that felt like it came from in his head, just under his skull right between his eyes before a voice that sounded an awful lot like Tony began to speak.

_“Hear me bird brain?”_

Clint grinned, “How do I respond?”

 _“Just think it.”_ Tony’s mind said, _“Concentrate on directing your thoughts at me. Just like you’re talking to me out loud_.

Clint nodded before focusing on Tony, trying to keep a straight face. _“CAW CAW MOTHERFUCKER”_

Tony burst out laughing, cutting the mental connection short and Clint grinned as the inventor nearly fell off his chair.

“I think you’ve got the hang of it.” Tony gasped out, leaning back against the chair trying to recover his breath. 

Clint smirked, “Sooo, what are you going to give me not to tell Natasha?”

Tony groaned, head falling back, “What do you want?”

Clint grinned, “The full bottle of Macallan you’ve been hiding from me in your penthouse bar.”

Tony narrowed his eyes at the archer, “You are evil. You evil asshole Barton.”

Clint laughed before hopping off the table and sauntering towards the door, “I expect my delivery by tomorrow Mr Stark.”

“Asshole” Clint heard Tony mutter again as he laughed before taking the stairs two at a time up to the elevator.

 

OOOOO

 

Charles stared at the roof of his small cabin on the boat, listening to the thoughts of the CIA agents as they drifted about the vessel. The hunt for Shaw was going slowly. Too slowly.

Charles closed his eyes, attempting to relax before a phantom feeling of pain had him jerking upright and his mind focussing on the billionaire miles away in America. Tony had reached out to him, and Charles reached back, trying to calm Tony as the inventor clawed at the shirt covering his arc reactor.

Charles could feel that Tony was alone, Steve must have gone out. So he focused on calming the man down. His nightmares about Obadiah were always the worst, jolting the genius awake into a mess of cold sweat and shaking limbs.

He felt Tony’s mind grip onto their connection like a lifeline and Charles muttered soothing nonsense, projecting calm thoughts and feelings until Tony laid back down in the bed, letting out a long exhale.

_“Thankyou Charles.”_

Charles smiled softly, _“Not a problem my friend. Now go back to sleep.”_

Tony paused, _“I don’t think I can.”_ His mental voice very soft, barely there.

Charles continued to send calming thoughts, slowly lulling the genius back to sleep. Once he felt Tony drift off Charles allowed himself to relax, letting out a sigh as he rolled onto his side.

Tony Stark was a very broken man underneath all his bravado and reputation. During Afghanistan was the first time he had encountered Tony’s mind. A mind undergoing such torture, such pain that he couldn’t ignore it. Tony had reached out and Charles had reached back.

Since then the mental connection between them has always been there, a constant comforting hum in the back of Charles mind. He was there for Obadiah, he was there for the break up with Pepper, he was there for the times when Tony drank himself so far under that he almost killed himself and he’s there every time the nightmares jolt Tony from his sleep.

Charles got out of bed, remembering all of the pain he had felt from Tony over the years making it hard to sleep. He was wandering the deck of the ship when it happened. When he felt the distressed but brilliant mind of the metal bender – _Erik, his name is Erik_ – in the water. A mind that echoed with pain and rage so much like that of Tony Stark, a mind in need of care, that he couldn’t help himself. He jumped into the water.

 

OOOO

 

Tony was sitting on the couch in his penthouse, at 2am, sharing a bottle of scotch with a certain archer. As Tony raised his second glass to his lips it dropped out of his fingers and he pitched forward off the couch onto his knees with a groan. He collapsed with his back against the edge of the couch, hands pressed to his temples as he pulled at Charles mind.

The other telepath was in so much pain. He was screaming and Tony had trouble getting a clear picture of what was going on. 

As he grasped onto Charles’s mind properly he almost gave a shout as the other mutant – _Erik_ – Charles mind supplied, pushed a coin through the skull of a man whom Charles was controlling. The pain from the man – _Shaw_ –, Charles could feel it, and he was screaming. Betrayal and pain lacing though his body as he fell to his knees.

Tony gripped the edge of the table as he tried his best to project soothing thoughts to Charles, trying to calm the wave of hurt that engulfed the man’s mind as Erik put the helmet on his head and left. Charles crumpled, a woman by his side, sliding his arms around him.

 _“Tony. Tony please”_ Charles muttered.

 _“You’re fine Charles. I’ve got you. You’re fine.”_ It wasn’t until Tony said that, apparently out loud as well as to Charles that Clint stopped trying to get his attention. With a glance back at the archer Tony pulled himself back onto the couch before sitting cross legged and closing his eyes.

Drawing on every resource he had Tony sent a steady wave of calm, friendship and comfort at Charles while the other man curled up in his sister’s arms. As Tony slowly worked to drift Charles into sleep he reached for the mind of the woman next to him, using Charles as an anchor point to gain access to the forefront of her thoughts.

“Raven, my name is Tony. I’m going to put your brother to sleep now okay?”

“Are you who he’s been muttering too the last few minutes?” she asked.

“Yes. He’ll be asleep in a moment. Get him home.” Hearing an affirmative from Raven he pushed harder against Charles mind, pushing the exhausted telepath into sleep.

Tony came to, Clint's hand on his shoulder. Turning to look at the archer Tony reached for his drink, finishing the glass before letting out a shaky sigh.

Clint looked at him questioningly, head cocked to the side with an eyebrow raised. Tony offered him a weak smile, “Charles needed help.”

The tone of his voice must have conveyed something, because Clint only nodded before pouring Tony another drink and settling back against the couch.

Tony took the glass with a slightly shaking hand.

 

OOOO

 

Sitting in his study Charles tried to block out the thoughts of Raven and the other children on the floor below. They’re worried about him, and fair enough, Erik left, but he’s fine. Really he is. 

Charles sighed, he needed something to distract himself, something to get his mind off the man he may have possibly been a little bit in love with.

As if sensing his need for a distraction a wave of panic flooded his mind and he let himself be dragged into Tony’s thoughts as the genius awoke from yet another nightmare. Charles worked to calm his panic and watched through Tony’s eyes as he pulled his shirt off, putting a shaking hand over the reactor in his chest. As Steve tried to comfort him, to hold him, Tony pushed him away, another wave of panic hitting him at the physical contact.

As Tony struggled for breath Charles felt Tony choke out his name, and apparently he’d said it out loud too. A quiet _Charles, please_ echoing in the room in the resounding silence and in their minds.

Charles heard Steve ask for an explanation as to why Tony was saying another man’s name and by now the genius had calmed enough that he snapped back to reality at the sound of Steve voice.

Charles watched through Tony’s mind and felt the inventor freeze, before watching Steve stand up from the bed, the Captain’s face a thundercloud.

“I should have known Tony. I go away for one week and you can’t keep to yourself. I should have known.” And with that the solider leaves the room, slamming the door hard enough to rattle the wall when he leaves.

Charles can feel Tony take a deep breath. _“I am sorry my friend”_ Charles says softly, giving the mental equivalent of a tight hug.

 _“Not your fault Charles.”_ Tony murmured as he slowly climbed out of bed and headed out to the main room of the penthouse and straight towards the bar.

 _“I’m staying with you Tony.”_ Charles told him, receiving only a vague feeling of relief and gratitude in return.

With a sigh Charles settled back into his chair. Now he had Tony to focus on he could try not think about Erik for a little while. Just a little while.

 

OOOO

 

They’re sitting at the debriefing table in one of the shield levels of the tower. Tony’s trying his damndest not to strangle every single one of his team mates. Steve thinks he cheated and apparently he’d told the others that he muttered some other man’s name last night.

Natasha is shooting him positively murderous looks, while Bruce and Thor look downright confused. Steve won’t even look at him and is Clint shooting him a sympathetic glances as Tony leans his arms on the table, feigning nonchalance. 

Ever since Steve had stormed out around the others Tony had made the effort to seem not the least bit affected. Perhaps a little less sarcastic than usual, but still calm, collected, completely unperturbed. He knew that wasn’t helping, but he really didn't know what else to do. Telling the others wasn’t an option, not yet, and neither was trying to explain the concept of how deep his friendship with Charles went. The man had been there for _everything_ since Afghanistan, every single time Tony’s control broke Charles was there to help him pick up the pieces. Tony knew he was broken, so very fucked up inside, but the others hadn’t quite figured out just how bad it was yet. He honestly can’t think of a month where he hasn’t courted the idea of suicide more than once, even with how good things had been with Steve for awhile there. He was still broken and the only person capable of putting him back together when he dropped and shattered was Charles.

How do you explain that to the man you’re in love with? That he is not the person you go to when you need to be put back together again. That he isn’t the person who knows you best. That he isn’t the person who is capable of pulling you away from the edge of ending it forever?

You can’t. Tony can’t. He can’t break Steve’s heart like that. The solider is better off thinking Tony cheated. At least that means that Steve got out now, before he got any worse. Because he is getting worse, slowly but surely slipping back into an abyss he hasn’t known the likes of since he was stuck in a cave in the desert hills of Afghanistan with water pouring down his throat and a car battery strapped to his chest. 

Tony sighed and propped his chin on his fist, waiting on director Fury to turn up so this meeting could be done with and he could go crawl into a bottle or two until he hit the bottom.

As if on cue director Fury walked through the door and took his place standing at the head of the table, crossing his arms over his chest and surveying them all.

“Whatever the fuck is going on you’d better all get over it.” He said, “You’re all going to be having visitors.” Tony frowned, visitors was exactly what he didn't need right now, “The x-men will be staying at the tower with you all for an undetermined amount of time while Professor Xavier and Doctor Banner work together on a project. Now be civil.”

Tony was frozen to his seat. When Clint glanced across the room at him, eyebrow raised in question he nodded his head slightly. Charles was here. He was actually going to see Charles face to face. Holy Jesus fucking shit.

Fury returned with three people in tow, two of who Tony immediately recognised. Charles and Raven, followed by a boy who had a scowl on his face and very blonde hair.

“Professor Xavier, his sister Raven and one of their students Alex are all mutants and you lot will make them welcome or you’ll regret it.” Fury said, staring them all down.

Charles eyes locked with Tony’s and he smiled, Tony smiled back.

“I don’t think that will be a problem director Fury.” Charles said, his soft voice carrying across the room, no different from the one Tony had heard in his head so many times before. Charles nodded at them all, “Perhaps before we go to the upper levels of the tower with you we should explain our mutations.” Charles looked directly at Tony, smiled slightly before looking to the rest of the room. “I’m a telepath, but I won’t read your mind unless you give me express permission too. However I may not be able to help from picking up surface emotions and some passing thoughts. The louder you think the more likely I will be to hear.”

The other nodded and Natasha spoke up, “As long as you don’t actively try to read my mind, okay.”

Charles nodded before motioning to Raven. The blonde stepped forward and her appearance rippled before her skin turned blue, her yellow eyes watching them all closely. No one so much as flinched or gaped and she smiled. “My name is Raven, and I can change my shape to look like whomever I wish.” The next moment a duplicate of director Fury was standing in front of them and Tony couldn’t help but laugh, his grin matching the one on Clint's face.

As Raven rippled back to her blonde self the young teenager, Alex, stepped forward. “My mutation is rather, uuh, flammable I guess you could say. But I produce spinning discs of energy that cut through anything and set things on fire.”

Tony grinned, “Awesome” he said and Alex looked to him before grinning a bit.

“No running experiments on my student Tony.” Charles tutted, a smiled on his face

Tony put his hands up in surrender, laughing “Fine, fine, no experimenting on the student”

Fury stepped forward, “Right now that you’ve finished the love in, the elevators that way. Get out of my meeting room.”

The avengers all made various sounds of amusement as they made their way to the elevator.

During the ride up Tony couldn’t help put stand directly beside Charles, shoulder to shoulder on the side of the elevator. Being physically able to touch this man who he felt such a connection with already was fantastic. They exchanged glances as Charles reached for his hand and squeezed his fingers for a moment before letting go.

Steve noticed.

As the elevator came to a stop the solider was the first one out, through the common room and into the hall. A moment later they all heard a door slam and Tony couldn’t hide his flinch.

The other avengers filtered out, Bruce and Charles deciding to start work tomorrow and Tony showed the x-men to their rooms.

Once Alex and Raven were settled Tony took Charles to his room, closest to the elevator so he could get to and from his room and Tony’s floor with ease.

After Charles had been shown around his room he asked to see Tony’s penthouse. As they got in the elevator they were confronted with the sight of Steve, whose face turned carefully blank at their entrance and Tony felt Charles project a wave of comfort at him, the other telepath catching his roiling emotions despite his appearance of complete boredom . As the elevator went up a floor and Steve got off Tony let out a breath, shoulders sagging but façade of nonchalance still firmly in place.

As the elevator moved up another floor Charles reached out and took his hand, and the minute they were out of the elevator, it’s doors closed Charles squeezed his hand and pulled Tony around so that he was standing in front of the other telepath, less than a foot of space between them.

Tony stood there and let Charles stare into his face for a long while before the other man grabbed Tony’s upper arms and squeezed slightly.

“Drop the mask Tony.” Charles murmured 

 

OOOO

 

Charles watched as Tony let out a shuddering breath and shut his eyes, his breathing hitched and he leaned forward, pressing his face into Charles neck. Charles wrapped his arms around the other mans waist and held him tight, sending comfort through their mental connection while Tony slowly fell apart.

When Tony had finished crying Charles pulled back and Jarvis announced that Bruce had finished cooking dinner and would like everyone in the common room kitchen.

Charles tilted Tony’s chin up, looking him in the eyes. “Think you can pull yourself together enough to have dinner my friend?” he asked.

Tony took a deep breath and nodded, and Charles watched in fascination as the mask seamlessly slide back into place. Tony grabbed his hand a pulled him towards the elevator, “Tonight’s movie night. So it’ll be a few hours before we can disappear.”

Charles eyebrows almost reached his hairline. Tony sounded completely together, and not like he’d just been on the verge of slipping back into an abyss that he hadn’t visited for a long long time.

“Movie night?” Charles asked.

Tony laughed as the elevator moved down, “Yeah, team bonding and all that jazz. It’s actually not that bad.”

Charles smiled softly and squeezed Tony’s hand before letting go as the elevator came to a stop and they stepped out, the smell of curry immediately hitting their noses.

“My god Bruce, “Charles said, “That smells amazing.” Charles followed Tony’s lead and moved to get some food before settling on the couch.

“Bruce is an amazing cook.” Tony muttered around a mouthful, “I keep asking him to marry me but he never says yes. I don’t understand why, I mean come on. Who wouldn’t want to be married to me?”

Charles grinned and Bruce laughed from the other side of the couch, “I’m not going to marry you Tony.” Tony pouted and Bruce smiled sweetly, “No”

“Damn” Tony muttered and the others all laughed before continuing to eat.

After the dishes were cleaned up everyone settled on the couch, Steve as far away from Tony as was physically possible and Charles settled in by Tony’s side, Clint on his other.

As the movie played Charles caught a stray thought of the archers which seemed to be directed at him.

 _“Thankyou”_

Charles resolutely didn’t glance at the man on the other side of Tony, but gently prodded at his mind.

_“Was that meant for me?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“May I ask what for?”_

He heard Clint take a deep breath before exhaling slowly and saying, _“Thankyou for looking after Tony when the rest of us don’t know how bad it was. Thankyou for keeping him in one piece when he needed Steve and Steve didn’t understand. Tony wouldn’t still be here without you holding him up. I know that much now. So thankyou”_

Charles smiled softly, reaching around Tony and squeezing Clint shoulder, a silent your welcome before settling his arm over Tony’s shoulders, a reminder to Tony that he wasn’t going anywhere.

 _“I heard all that you know.”_ Tony muttered to both Charles and Clint and when Charles turned to look at him he had a soft smile on his face. Charles watched as Clint reached out and squeezed Tony’s knee and Tony covered the archers hand with his own and squeezed back.

 _“Thankyou for noticing Clint”_ , The archer just smiled softly before focusing his attention on the movie. 

Halfway through the third film it was just Clint and Tony, who had both dozed off, Charles and Steve. The solider had spent the entire time eyeing Charles’ arm around Tony with growing distaste in his expression. When Tony snuggled into Charles side and fell asleep Charles watched as Steve's hands tightened on the arms of his chair and felt the waves of anger and hurt alternating in his mind.

Charles met his eyes from across the room, tightening his grip on Tony who he knew was no longer asleep, Steve's extreme emotions having woken him up.

Charles felt the moment it dawned in Steve's head, when he put two and two together. Tony muttering Charles and how close the two of them seemed now. He watched as was about to get up when Tony reached out to Charles.

_“Makes him stay. I’ll explain.”_

_“Alright Tony. But I’m going to help.”_

Once Charles felt Tony’s affirmative in his head he looked back up at the Captain, “Steve, please. Sit back down.”

Steve’s jaw clenched, “I don’t want to talk to either of you. Not after what you and Tony have done to me”

“I’m aware Captain Rogers.” Charles said, voice soothing “But please, sit down. And for your information I’ve never slept with Tony in my life.”

Charles watched as Steve paused, his expression becoming confused before sitting back down again. Charles glanced down at Tony and the man’s hand tightened in his shirt. Charles nodded minutely before continuing.

“Tony and I have been friends for a long time. Very good friends, we’re closer to each other than we are to anyone else in our lives. But we’d never even met each other before today.”

Steve frowned, “How is that possible?”

Tony sighed before pulling away from Charles and sitting up, running a hand through his hair, “Telepathy Steve. I’m a mutant too.”

Steve just stared and Charles felt Tony slipping slowly, his mask of control falling. The genius was already so close to the edge, so close to breaking. Charles reached out and placed his hand on Tony’s knee.

“Tony. Go to bed. I’ll explain.”

“Charles I’m fine, I’ll-“

“Tony.” He muttered, “Please. You’re so close breaking again. Let me explain to him. You need to sleep. You need to not think for awhile, okay?” He watched as Tony let out a breath, placing his hand on top of Charles. He was shaking, all over.

“Okay. Alright. I’ll go” he muttered. He looked up at Steve, “Please listen to him Steve.”

Steve now just looked worried, surveying Tony’s shaking and tired expression, “Tony, are you alright?”

Tony barked out a harsh laugh as he got up and made his way to the elevator, “Was I ever?” he asked, voice bitter, before stepping into the elevator.

“God.” Charles muttered, “He’s so close.”

Steve looked back at Charles, his expression slightly frantic, “So close to what?”

And at that Charles felt a completely overwhelming anger building in him. This man, who had been Tony’s partner for well over six months, didn't know how broken Tony was. He hadn’t been paying close enough attention to see that Tony was falling apart. How could he not know? How could anyone, who was in such close proximity with Tony, not know that the man was broken and slowly getting worse?

Charles’ hands clenched in his lap and he looked at Steve, his expression darkening, voice low. “Steve I don’t know how you, of all people, can’t see it.”

Steve frowned, “See what?”

Charles stood up and began to pace the room, his restlessness overcoming him, his anger giving him a need to be moving. “Tony is so utterly broken, So very far from okay. Have any of you ever asked him if he was okay?”

“Um, well, I didn't think we needed too. He seemed fine. Apart from the nightmares. But he recovers from them quickly enough.”

Charles took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, sitting back down. “Okay, I’m going to start by telling you that Tony is a mutant. His mutation has something to do with his mind, he has a heightened mental awareness. Hence his ability to calculate any mathematical equation and retain ridiculous amount of information. But on top of that he is telepathic and also has telekinesis.”

Steve just looked confused, “Tony’s a telepath?”

“Yes. A low level one, but still a telepath. And telekinesis is where he can move things with his mind. Now I first got in contact with Tony when he was in so much pain that he reached all the way from Afghanistan to England just looking for someone to hear him. He had a car battery strapped to his chest and was being tortured daily.” Steve sucked in a breath and Charles nodded, “He never talks about Afghanistan, and he never talks about Obadiah, but he really is not okay Steve.”

Steve looked up at him, “So when he said your name?”

“After the nightmares. I comfort him. Send calming emotions through our mental connection. It keeps him grounded and helps him. He does the same for me when I need it.”

“You said he wasn’t okay? How bad is not okay?”

Charles took a deep breath, and he could feel the other avengers now lurking within hearing distance. He checked on Tony and found he was okay with it before continuing. “You saw him before.” He said softly, “That’s not the worst it gets. Steve there hasn’t been a month gone by since Afghanistan that Tony has contemplated the idea of suicide.”

Steve sucked in a breath at that, “What?”

Charles sighed, closing his eyes before continuing, “He’s perfected his masks Steve, and you’ve got to learn to see through them. He loves you, you know, but it’s not enough for him to be okay. He loves you so much but he needs more than that. He needs an anchor, and you don’t understand what he went through. You understand fear and you understand PTSD yes, but you don’t understand the specifics. That’s why he comes to me.”

Charles watched as Steve just breathed all this in, before Tony spoke to him through the mental connection

_“Tell the others that you know they’re there and that so do I.”_

Charles sighed. “I know the rest of you are listening, and Tony knows too, you can come in”

Steve's head snapped up and the other avengers trailed through the door, equally horrified looks on their faces, and then Tony followed.

As soon as he walked through the door Steve was up in an instant, his arms around Tony with Tony’s head cradled against his chest.

“I love you. God I love you so much Tony.” Steve muttered 

Tony brought his arms up to hug him back before pulling out of the embrace and cupping the side of Steve’s face, “I know Steve.” He muttered. 

As he walked over to the couch he looked at the rest of them, “If you all start walking on eggs shells around me and treating me like some delicate fucking flower I will have to rip your heads off.”

Natasha chuckled and Charles smiled at him as Tony curled into his side, Steve sat on his other side and placed a hand on his knee

“Have you tried to get help Tony?” Bruce spoke up, very quietly.

Tony snorted, “Yeah, I have, awhile back. That certainly didn't help.”

Charles laughed, “Remember that one time where you picked that woman’s brain apart and she had to ask you to leave?”

Tony chuckled, “Yeah, yeah that was fun”

“So what then?” Bruce asked, “What can we do?”

“Well now that you know I’m a mutant I’m not going to be actively hiding it, among all the other personality traits and emotions I hide from the rest of you.”

“I never took you for a cuddler.” Clint muttered

“He’s not” Steve said, a frown on his face

Tony smiled, slightly rueful, “I am actually. I’m a very tactile person. I won’t be hiding that now either.”

“So we give you more hugs and that will help?” Clint asked, a smile on his face.

Tony grinned, “Perhaps. But really guys, I’m usually not that bad. This is just, this is just a bad patch.”

Charles nodded, “It’s been awhile since you’ve been so low. Since, well, since Pepper.”

“Yeah.” Tony muttered, curling tighter into Charles side with a yawn.

“Right. That’s enough revelations for tonight. Bed Tony.”

Tony groaned, pushing himself to his feet and making his way to the elevator, waving goodnight to everyone.

Once Tony disappeared Charles let out a sigh and relaxed back against the couch before looking up at the others. “You’ll notice little things.” He said softly, “Little things will change and then eventually he’ll be completely open with you all. He’s uncomfortable being weak in front of people. Give it time.”The others nodded and Charles continued, “What he said is true though. This is a bad patch. I’m not really sure what’s pushed him so far down but he’s been having the nightmares every night and is more jumpy than usual.”

Steve got up, “Well, I’m going to go-“ he pointed towards the elevator and Charles smiled.

“Go cuddle with him.”

Steve grinned and disappeared into the elevator.

“Tony has PTSD doesn’t he?” Natasha muttered.

Charles sat up, a frown on his face, “What, you didn't know?”

“Well. No. We didn't think there was much to have PTSD from expect for explosions. We didn't know there was much to have nightmares about either.”

Charles’ eyes widened and his mouth dropped slightly before realization dawned, “He didn't put anything much in the reports did he?”

Natasha and Clint both shook their heads, “The shield files on what happened are very limited from his side of things.”

Charles shook his head. No wonder none of them knew that Tony was so bad, if they didn't know at least _some_ of the details of Afghanistan then they didn't know what on earth was wrong with him, what his triggers were. Charles shook his head again, “There was torture involved and Obadiah tried to kill him when he got back. It’s not my story to tell. He’ll tell you eventually. But for now I can tell you his triggers. Don’t touch the arc reactor and don’t put water anywhere near his head” Charles sighed. “No doubt it will horrify you as much as it did me when I lived through it with him.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So its been way over a week and I really owe you guys an apology. I had uni orientation, and a new job and my hard drive died twice so I lost everything I'd written and *sigh* I am so very very very very very very sorry  
> This is also un-beta'd, because my current beta is on vacation and still hasn't come back yet  
> It's very Tony-centric, but I hope you like it  
> Feedback is always welcome :)

It’s a week later, Charles, Raven and Alex are still in the tower, things are good with Steve and Tony is slowly getting better. He knows he is, he’s slowly showing a larger range of emotion to his team mates and letting people touch him more, welcoming physical contact where he used to shy away from it. Like right now, lying in bed with Steve. The super soldier, _his_ super solider, is lying on his side, an arm over Tony’s middle, his hand dangerously close to the arc reactor while Tony lies on his back.

Tony knows that Steve is awake, and he knows the captain is seeing how far he can go before Tony pushes him away, he’s seeing how much better Tony really is. As Steve’s hand slowly gets closer to the reactor Tony can feel himself tensing up, and as Steve slowly lifts his hand and splays his fingers over the reactor, palm down, Tony can’t help but panic.

With a sharp gasp Tony rolls away, sitting upright, his hand shooting up to cover the reactor and his eyes screwed shut. He can feel Obadiah breathing in his ear as a phantom pain rips through his chest and –

His thoughts cut off as he opens his eyes and see’s Steve is looking at him, a frown on his face. With a deep breath Tony’s rigid poster slumps against the headboard and the genius runs his hands down his tired face.

“You still don’t trust me enough to let me touch it Tony.” Steve murmurs in the half darkness, the sad expression on his face lit eerily by the blue glow of the arc reactor.

Tony lets out a sigh as he closes his eyes for a moment and when he opens them Steve is sitting in front of him, cross legged, like he’s waiting. And Tony knows this is his chance and he figures he might as well start from the beginning. So he tells Steve as much.

The captain nods before reaching out a hand to squeeze his knee, but withdrawing with a sigh as Tony flinches away from the contact on habit.

“I’m going to tell you everything Steve.” Tony murmurs, his voice soft, “every single bit of it. But you have to promise me that after I do you won’t go running screaming out that door because I don’t think I can handle that.” He looked up to see Steve staring at him intently.

“I’m not going to leave Tony. I’m never leaving you again, especially when you need me.”

Tony took a deep breath, “You also have to promise me that you won’t touch me while I tell you this, at all.” Steve opened his mouth to protest but Tony interrupted before he could, “No Steve, some of these things will, well, they might set me on edge. Physical contact will only make it worse and I’ll probably lash out at you.”

The super solider nodded and Tony shut his eyes briefly, before starting to speak, letting the story fall from his lips for the first time since Afghanistan as he stared at his hands in his lap.

“Obadiah had arranged for me to do a weapons presentation in the desert. It went well, sold a whole bunch of the missiles I’d showcased. Then we got back in the cars and began to make our way back. I can still see them, the driver struggling with the camera, the female airman in the passenger seat and the young man who had asked for a photograph with me. They all died that day. We were attacked, shrapnel, from my own weapons, made its way through my bullet proof vest and I blacked out. It was only later that I found out that Obadiah had arranged for that attack, he’d wanted me killed. When they found out who I was though, well the Ten Rings hadn’t been paid near enough to kill the likes of me so decided to hold me hostage instead, but I had shrapnel in my chest that was slowly killing me, what on earth were they going to do about it? I remember flashes of pain where I was conscious, movement in my chest and things where they shouldn’t be. When I woke up I had a giant hole in my sternum and a car battery attached to the magnet filling a hole in my chest. And that’s when I met Yinsen.” Tony smiled softly, eyes flicking up to meet Steve’s wide eyed gaze, “Yinsen is still the best man I have ever known. That man urged me to keep going, he was a doctor, he came up with the idea of a car-battery powered magnet to keep me alive.” Tony took a deep breath, returning his gaze to staring at his lap “He died helping me escape. The leader of the Ten Rings, he wanted me to make the missile I had showcased before all this. I said no.” he gave a rueful laugh and looked up to meet Steve’s eyes. “That didn’t make them happy. Do you know what water boarding is Steve?” The super solider nodded, his jaw clenched, “Well, imagine water boarding plus electrocution.” Tony smiled bitterly when Steve gasped, “Water and electronics don’t mix well Steve, and I had a chest full of electronics while having the upper half of my body submerged in water. That lasted for days, weeks, I don’t know, before I came up with the designs for a, well, a little bit of a sleeker version than Yinsen’s design.” He tapped his fingers against the arc reactor briefly. “Made it in a few days, that stopped the electrocution but it didn’t stop the torture. They thought I was making their missile, I made a suit of armour instead and blasted the bastards to the moon and back in a ball of fire. Rhodey found me after that, a shirt wrapped around my head and so many bruises and bleeding from so many different places. I don’t even remember the ride in the chopper back to civilisation.” He looked back up at Steve, “That’s the first part of things done, any questions yet?”

Steve stared back at him jaw and fists clenched. He took a deep breath and relaxed before speaking, “You are a miracle Tony, and I love you.”

Tony let out a faint laugh, disbelief plain, “Well, not the reaction I was expecting but okay.”

Steve smiled faintly, “and the second part?”

“Ah, okay.” Tony took a deep breath, looking back down towards his lap, not meeting Steve’s gaze “This is where my, _aversion_ , to the reactor being touched comes from. Obadiah had decided that I was still in his way, he wanted the company and Stark industries legacy for himself, and he needed to kill me to do it.” Tony’s hand crept up to the reactor and he breathed deeply for a few moments, fighting off the flashbacks of Obi leaning over him and the ripping sensation in his chest. “He paralysed me and ripped the arc reactor out of my chest, leaving me sitting on my couch with a gaping hole in my chest, shrapnel making its way towards my heart and death knocking at my door.”

Steve sucked in a breath, “You didn’t suspect-“

Tony shook his head, “Not at all. I trusted him, wholeheartedly. He betrayed me and I killed him.” Tony shrugged, “and that’s the end of the harrowing tale of the recent life of Tony Stark.”

“Tony,” Steve muttered, “Can I hug you now?”

The genius paused before nodding and then found himself crushed against a broad chest, strong arms circling about his waist as Steve pulled him into his lap, burying his head against Tony’s neck.

“I am so sorry I didn't understand before. I’m so sorry I was quick to judge and I’m sorry I failed you, for not noticing that you were so far from okay.”

Tony let out a deep breath, pulling back to look Steve in the face while wrapping his arms around the man’s neck, “You didn't fail me Steve.” He leaned forward, resting their foreheads together, “It’s not your fault I’ve perfected my masks. It’s not your fault I’m weak. But thank you for staying, for loving me anyway.”

Steve frowned, keeping eye contact with Tony, “Of course I love you anyway Tony. I told you I wasn’t leaving didn’t I?” He very gently brushed their lips together, barely a touch, “I meant that. I love you and I’m not going anywhere. Ever.”

Tony heard himself let out a strangled sounding noise before he crushed his lips against Steve’s. When he pulled back Steve laid them down and positioned them with Tony’s back against his chest, a hand over the smaller mans waist with their hands tangled together in front of Tony’s face.

“I love you too Steve.” Tony murmured, and Steve tightened his grip on Tony’s hand.

Before drifting off to sleep Tony called out for Jarvis.

“Yes Sir?”

“Please transfer my personal account of Afghanistan to Steve's personal tablet.” He turned around to meet Steve's questioning and concerned gaze, “Its my report, I was supposed to give it to SHIELD. I didn't. Its more detailed then what I just told you. If you have questions after that you can ask.”

Steve pulled Tony towards him and the genius curled against his chest, “Thankyou for trusting me with this Tony. I love you.”

Tony smiled and just snuggled further into Steve before drifting off to sleep.

 

O  
Tony woke for the second time that night, this time to a distressed presence in his head, Sitting up he answered Steve's concerned look with a muttered ‘Charles is upset’, before sliding out of bed and making his way to find the increasingly upset telepath.

Before riding the elevator down Tony had made a cup of tea while sending soft waves of comfort at Charles until he came to the floor where the x-men were staying. Once reaching Charles room he knocked once before opening the door and observing the figure on the bed. Charles was sitting up, his back against the wall with his legs stretched out in front of him and crossed at the ankles. His fingers were pressed to either side of his temples and he had an expression of intense concentration on his face. 

Tony made his way over the bed and climbed on, careful not to spill the tea, before settling himself next to Charles and waiting.

It didn't take long before Charles became fully aware of his presence and snapped out of his telepathic daze. Tony didn’t say a word, only handed him his cup of tea and waited until Charles had had a few mouthfuls and sighed, resting his head back against the wall. 

Tony looked at the more powerful telepath expectantly and Charles bit his lip, handing the cup to Tony who moved it through the air to the bedside table. Charles settled down, leaning his head on Tony’s shoulder and curling into his side.

“Its nice,” Charles murmured, “That we can actually physically offer each other comfort now. It’s twice as soothing.”

Tony smiled as he wrapped his arm around Charles waist, “And what were you concentrating so hard on when I came in before?”

“I was trying to find Erik” he muttered, burying his face into Tony’s shoulder, “I know its useless when he’s got that god-forsaken helmet but I can’t help but try, and have a little hope that he might come back.” Tony tightened his grip around Charles, “I know he only left to protect me from himself. He thinks he’s too dangerous to be around me, that he might lash out and hurt me or one of the other students. I know full well he wouldn’t, the lunatic, but I’ve never had a chance to convince him otherwise.”

Tony smiled softly, “He’ll come back Charles. Eventually he’ll come back.”

Charles laughed ruefully, “I’m not so sure my friend, I’m not so sure.” And with that Charles slowly drifted off to sleep. Tony continued to send waves of comfort to Charles’ mind to calm the raging emotions so well hidden on the man’s face.

This man by the name of Erik had made Charles fall in love with him, and by the impression of his thoughts Charles had gleaned which Tony now knew, Erik was in love with him too.

Looking down at the telepath beside him Tony decided that Charles deserved something good, and for him that something good was Erik. As he laid Charles down and returned to his own room Tony decided that he would find Erik for Charles and talk to him. No matter what it took.

 

O

 

Two days later found Tony in the outskirts of New York City, standing in front of a door in a hotel that usually catered for people like Tony himself.

Knocking twice on the door he folded his hands behind his back and waited. A few moments later a blonde woman opened the door and Tony felt a brush across his consciousness. So he pulled up his mental walls and watched the woman’s eyes widen marginally with a smirk on his face.

“May I come in?” he asked, voice tinted with amusement.

“Well well well.” She said, “Tony Stark is a mutant, who would have thought”

Tony kept his face blank except for the slight hint of a smile twitching at the corners of his lips. “Indeed. Now I wish to speak to Erik.”

The woman – Emma, his mind supplied – only raised an eyebrow. “He’s not taking visitors.”

Tony’s smile grew, turning predatory, “Telepath you may be Emma but don’t think you can stop me from getting in that room and speaking with him. Now kindly let me in.”

Emma opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a deep voice from inside the room, “Let him in. I’m curious as to what sort of mutant the great Tony Stark is, and what on earth he could want with me.”

Tony grinned triumphantly and Emma stepped aside with a frown on her face as the billionare waltzed into the room. It was a large room he had entered, a man reclined on a plush sofa to one side with a frankly ridiculous helmet on his head. Seriously that thing could give Loki’s horns a run for their money. 

Erik gestured to the sofa across from him as he sat up and Tony moved to seat himself across from the metal bender.

“Fancy helmet you’ve got there” Tony said with a nod towards Erik’s head. 

Erik only stared at him and in the silence Tony took his time examining the other man’s face. He looked tired, broken and tried though he was trying his best to conceal it.

“And what exactly is your mutation Mr Stark?”

Tony waved a hand, propping his feet up on the coffee table, “Just Tony please.” He moved to point at Emma, “She needs to leave, I have things to discuss with you”

Erik raised an eyebrow and looked Tony over, before nodding at Emma who promptly left the room, “And don’t try and get in my head sweetheart, it won’t work” Tony yelled after her.

Erik smirked at him, “Emma is a powerful telepath, I doubt you’ll be able to stop her from reading your thoughts.”

Tony met his eyes with a level look, “If I can keep Charles out I can keep Emma out.” 

The next minute a hand was around his throat and Erik was pushing him back into the couch. Tony raised an eyebrow before pulling his hands up in a I-mean-no-harm gesture.

“And how do you know Charles.” Erik snarled out, the words twisted with pain and anger.

“Let me go Erik.” Tony managed to get out and Erik’s hand tightened on his throat. “For fucks sake, if I was going to hurt you or him I’ve had plenty of opportunities so far Erik. Use your logic.”

With a snarl Erik released his throat and jumped up to start pacing the room. “What do you want Stark?”

“Touchy touchy.” Tony muttered, that earnt him a growl which made him smirk. “Erik, you’re being a dickhead. Sit down. Now.”

Much to Tony’s surprise the other man stopped his pacing and let out an exhale that seemed to deflate him, all the fight going out of his body, before he moved to sit on the couch across from Tony.

This time he asked in a much softer voice, a tired voice that sounded like someone who really did not want to be doing anything other than fading into a state of non-existence, “What do you want Stark?”

Tony leaned forward, his elbows on his knees, “I want Charles happy. And in order for that to happen you need to be happy. But without Charles you aren’t happy. So go home to him”

Erik’s head shot up and he fixed Tony with the most broken gaze the man had ever seen, the same look that he saw more often than not lurking behind his own eyes in the mirror. “Charles needs you and you need him.”

“I don’t need him. I don’t.” Erik muttered, running his hands over his face. To Tony it sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

“Erik, “ Tony said quietly, “Believe me, I know better than most what it’s like to lose everything, and how hard it is to accept the fact that as much as you try yes, you still have feelings, and feelings are a weakness. And at the moment you are still very much in love with Charles, and Charles is still very much in love with you. So go home to him”

Erik hung his head in his hands, “He wouldn’t take me back. Not after, not after what I did to him. He can’t possibly forgive me for that.”

Tony let out a short sharp laugh that had Erik’s gaze snapping up to meet his, “Do you honestly believe that? You and I both know that Charles is the most forgiving person on the planet. And if it meant getting you back? Erik there isn’t anything he wouldn’t forgive for that.”

“I’ve been stupid haven’t I?” Erik muttered.

Tony smiled, “Yes you have. But you can fix it. Come back with me. Charles is at Stark Tower at the moment, will be for a few weeks still. Okay?”

Erik narrowed his eyes, “Why is Charles at your tower and why do you care so much about his happiness?”

“Because Charles is working with Bruce, Doctor Banner, on a project. And I care about Charles because he is a very very good friend of mine.”

“Right.” Erik stood up, pulling the helmet off his head and handing it to Tony. “I need to fix this.”

Tony took the helmet and quickly shielded Erik’s mind so Charles wouldn’t notice, “What do you say I shield your thoughts and you can surprise him huh?”

Erik looked at him, seeming in a much better mood, the tiredness having lifted slightly from his face. “What exactly is your mutation?”

Tony laughed, “I have no idea, I keep discovering new things every now and then and surprising myself.” He shrugged, “Something to do with my mind and mental capacities.”

“Okay.” Erik said before taking the lead and walking out of the hotel room.

Down in the lobby Emma’s eyes widened when she saw Tony carrying the helmet.

“I’m going back to Charles.” Erik told her.

The woman grinned, “Fucking finally. Goodluck.” And with that she walked out the door.

With a grin Tony walked around the corner of the hotel, into an alley between it and the place next door before pulling his suitcase-suit out of its hiding place and suiting up.

“That, is fascinating.” Erik muttered, “All that metal so well manipulated”

Tony grinned as the mask flipped down and held out his hand, “Care for a ride?”

Erik snorted, “I’m not a damsel in distress.” But he grabbed Tony’s arm anyway and got a mental grip on the suit before Tony took off.

 

O

 

As Tony and Erik rode the elevator from Tony’s floor with the landing pad to Charles’ he could feel Erik fidgeting beside him.

“I don’t deserve him.” Erik muttered.

Tony snorted, “I’m the infamous playboy and I’m currently in a steady relationship with _Captain-freaking-America_. I know how you feel. We may not deserve them, but they chose us and I’ve learnt that you can’t change their mind, and don’t want to. Therefore you should just go with it.”

Erik raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

With a check through Jarvis Tony established that Charles was on the balcony of his room. Tony didn't knock, only walked through before putting his finger to his lips and motioning for Erik to stay inside until Tony said so.

Erik nodded and Tony made his way out to the balcony, holding Erik’s helmet in his hands.

“Charles” Tony called as he opened the sliding glass door to the balcony.

“Yes Tony?” Charles sighed, without turning around.

“Think fast” and with that Charles turned just in time to catch the helmet Tony threw at him.

Charles gasped and dropped it, before staring at it on the ground. “T-Tony, where did you get that?”

Charles reaction must have pulled at something in Erik because the metal of the balcony began to shudder and the Erik stepped out the balcony door.

Tony grinned as Charles eyes widened and he sucked is a fast breath.

“Erik?” he asked, voice hitching in the middle

Tony took that as his cue to slide away through the glass doors and give them some privacy.

 

OOOO

 

Charles felt his heart stop as Erik stood in front of him and the metal benders mind suddenly became known to Charles. All he wanted to do was reach out and anchor himself in Erik's mind, to never let him go again. But he held back, the metal bender looking so pained standing in front of him.

“Charles, I.” Erik took a deep breath, “I don’t deserve you and you shouldn’t forgive me. I hurt you, I“ 

Charles cut him off with a hard press of his lips against Erik’s. Erik made a choked sound against his mouth before wrapping his arms around Charles’ waist and pulling him in so tightly Charles thought he might snap. And he didn't mind one bit. Erik was back, _his_ Erik was back and was not going anywhere or doing anything that stupid ever again.

Erik pulled back with a gasp before leaning his forehand against Charles. The telepath moved a hand to the side of Erik’s face, stroking a thumb over his cheekbones.

“God damn it Erik you are ridiculous.” Erik pulled back to stare at him and Charles let a slow smile take over his face, “You hurt me, but you didn't mean too. You're an idiot and I forgive you. I also love you and that’s never going to change”

Erik let out a strangled sound and then Charles was being pulled even closer against him as their lips met again. It ended far too quickly for Charles’ liking but Erik pulled back far enough to meet his eyes.

“I love you too Charles. God, I’ve always loved you. You are, you are perfect.”

Charles grinned as he pulled Erik down for another searing kiss while sending a thought to Tony

_Thankyou my friend_

He felt Tony’s answering mental grin before the connection faded and Charles' world narrowed to the man he had his arms around and the mouth on his.

 

OOOO

 

Tony retreated from the re-united couple to his room to find Steve lying on his bed, a sketch book in hand and eyes concentrated on the page in front of him. Tony got all the way over to the bedside before Steve noticed him.

Tony crawled over his side of the bed to snuggle into Steve’s side. He froze when he gaze caught the paper. It was a drawing of him, sleeping. The entire piece was in black and white except for the reactor. Shining different shades of blue from his chest.

Steve quickly shut the book, “I’m sorry Tony, I shouldn’t-“

Tony interrupted him, snatching the book back from his hand and settling back down next to Steve, the solider a tense mass of muscle next to him.

“Tony-“

“Shhh” Tony said, opening the book to the first page. There were a few sketches of Bruce, one of Natasha and a few of the machines and Dummy down it Tony’s lab. All of breath taking quality, but the next page was Tony, once again in black and white except for the reactor. The one after that was the same. And the next, and the next, right through to the sketch Steve had been working on, on the second last page.

Tony had a very small smile on his face as he placed the book down on the bed before he turned to Steve, who was still tense, look at Tony warily.

“It really doesn’t bother you does it?” Tony muttered

Steve frowned, “What doesn’t?”

Tony crawled into Steve lap, pulling his shirt over his head and resting his knees on the bed either side of Steve’s hips. Tony looked down and tapped a finger twice on the reactor. “This hunk of metal in my chest. It doesn’t bother you and I’m only just being convinced of this.”

Steve put a finger under his chin and lifted his head up, with a smile on his face. “That ‘hunk of metal’ as you call it is keeping you alive, and I love you, therefore it does not bother me. Its rather beautiful.”

Tony snorted in disbelief, an eyebrow raised, “And now you’ve gone off the deep end.”

“No Tony.” Steve murmured, leaning their foreheads together and settling his hands on Tony’s hips, “It keeps you alive. And the blue it glows is gorgeous. Took me forever to find the right mix of shades to get it looking right in my sketches. It’s beautiful.”

Tony’s eyes fluttered shut as Steve pressed their lips together, barely a touch, before leaning their brows together again. Tony sat there, leaning against Steve while he quietly had an epiphany. Steve loved him, Steve thought the reactor was beautiful. Steve wasn’t Obi. Steve loved him and Tony trusted him. Steve wouldn’t betray him. _Steve wouldn’t betray him._

With a deep breath Tony opened his eyes and pulled back so he could better see Steve’s face. Keeping his eyes on his soldier’s he lifted Steve's hand off his hip. Steve frowned and Tony kept his eyes on his face as he slowly lifted Steve’s hand up until it hovered over the reactor. Steve eyes widened and Tony gave him a very fragile barely there smile, before pressing Steve’s hand against his chest.

He sucked in a soft breath and let his eyes flutter shut as he held Steve’s hand there. When he reopened his eyes he let go of Steve’s hand. The solider kept it there as he looked at Tony.

“Tony” he breathed, eyes flicking down to where his hand rested over the reactor.

Tony grinned before leaning forward and softly pressing his lips against Steve’s. When he pulled back Steve’s hand was still on his chest.

“I love you too you know. I never say it but I do.” He said, voice barely audible.

Steve let out a breath before surging forward and using his grip on Tony’s chest to push the smaller man backwards until he was lying completely on top of Tony.

Tony was enveloped in Steve and normally that would cause him to panic, normally the hand on the reactor would cause him to panic, but as Steve leaned down and pressed a kiss to the centre of the reactor and he sucked in a gasp, he didn’t panic. Because this was _Steve_ , and with Steve’s help he was slowly getting better. He would get better. He was determined.

_Finis_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my Tony!Mutant-verse  
> Next shall be Tony!Timelord, so I hope you all stick around for that!  
> My prompts are building up, but if you have any ideas different from my current tony!something prompts then go ahead and tell me [here](http://tea-in-the-tardis.tumblr.com/ask). Seriously, I love hearing your ideas
> 
> Current to-be-written prompts  
> Tony!Timelord  
> Tony!Merlin-relation  
> Tony!Vampire  
> Tony!Jotun  
> Tony!Angel  
> Tony!Wizard
> 
> ALSO, I might do a spin-off at some stage where Erik and Tony share feelings becuase in terms of relationships and their emotional capacity they are alot the same and I think that would be an interesting dynamic. What do you think?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Exactly So](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7644595) by [Wanderbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderbird/pseuds/Wanderbird)




End file.
